


gorb is an orb

by astralitte



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Only implied ship, Pure Crack, gorb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralitte/pseuds/astralitte
Summary: Gorb is an orb. That is all.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87
Collections: Day 6 - Gorb and AUs





	gorb is an orb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Six of Soft Goro Week 2020! Would recommend reading it out loud as deadpanned as possible.
> 
> Thank you everyone in the Soft Goro Week Discord, especially K and Maya. Please blame these two for this mess. ♥

Gorb is an orb. Gorb can roll. Roll, roll, roll, roll, roll. Gorb is an orb.

That Akira will squish. Squish, squish, squish, squish, squish. Akira likes his Gorb that is an orb.

Ryuji finds Akira's orb that he can bonk. Bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk. Akira does not like that Ryuji took his Gorb.

Ann snatches Akira’s orb. It makes a good makeup sponge. Sponge, sponge, sponge, sponge, sponge. Why is she doing that to Gorb the orb?

Yusuke sees the sullied Gorb. What inspiration! He shall paint. Paint, paint, paint, paint, paint. Akira misses his Gorb.

That is now kidnapped by Futaba. Gorb sits by Futaba as she attempts to hack. Hack, hack, hack, hack, hack. Will Akira get back his Gorb that is an orb?

Maybe not. Morgana finds Gorb and takes him for a walk. Walk, walk, walk, walk, walk. Poor Gorb is now a saliva-soaked orb.

Haru finds Gorb on her couch. He is dirty so she shall give him a wash. Wash, wash, wash, wash, wash. Gorb the orb has become a sparkling clean orb.

Sumire bumps into Haru and catches Gorb. She takes Gorb for a dance. Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance. Sumire looks for Makoto with a danced-out Gorb.

Makoto receives Gorb. She takes Gorb on her bike that goes vroom. Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom. Where is she taking Gorb the orb?

To Goro, it seems. He does not understand what the heck he is holding. So, he goes smash. Smash, smash, smash, smash, smash. F for Gorb the orb.

Akira still misses his Gorb the orb. But he sees his darling Goro smashing Gorb so he goes yay! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay! He is reunited with his beloved Gorb.

But don’t forget: Gorb is an orb. Gorb can roll. Roll, roll, roll, roll, roll. Gorb is an orb.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
